La nouvelle conquête de Miss Caroline Bingley
by MissoulaNcis42
Summary: Quelques mois après le double mariage, Miss Bingley part à la conquête d'un nouveau portefeuille à Bath : Capitaine Frederick Wentworth. Les Darcy sont aussi à Bath et se lie d'amitié avec Anne Elliot et le Capitaine. pas de slash, P&P persuasion
1. Chapitre 1 : Derbyshire ou Bath?

Miss Bingley s'approchait inexorablement de ses 25 ans, et n'était toujours pas engagée, à son plus grand désespoir. En ce début d'année 18**, la jeune femme se reposait chez son frère et sa belle-sœur, Mr et Mrs Bingley, qui s'était récemment installé dans le Derbyshire. Ce déménagement ne lui plaisait guère, en effet celui-ci la rapprochait de Pemberley, et de son intelligent, charmant, beau, très riche propriétaire. Mr Darcy était ce que l'on pouvait appeler l'époux idéal (ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le gentleman le plus courtisé d'Angleterre !), alors pourquoi notre chère héroïne vaniteuse ne l'appréciait guère ? Il se trouvait que quelques mois auparavant ce jeune homme de 28 ans s'était uni à Miss Elizabeth Bennet, sœur cadette de Mrs Bingley. Or si cette dernière était d'une grande beauté et d'un caractère doux, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de sa sœur Lizzie. Enfin, selon Miss Bingley. Là où tout le monde reconnaissait en Mrs Darcy de la beauté, de l'intelligence, et un caractère aussi affirmé mais plus sociable que celui de son époux, Caroline ne voyait que peu de beauté, et encore moins d'esprit. La jalousie l'aveuglait certainement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la rancune tenace qu'elle vouait à cette femme issue de la gentry de 21 ans, pour avoir osé séduire et tomber amoureuse de l'homme que Miss Caroline Bingley convoitée. L'ego surdimensionné de cette célibataire invétérée ne s'était jamais remis de cet affront !

Néanmoins, revenons à nos moutons ! Euh, à notre héroïne (la confusion est facile, les deux se ressemblent énormément) ! Elle venait en ce lundi de Janvier de recevoir une lettre de sa chère Mrs Louisa Hurst. Sa sœur dans son courrier lui narrait comme à son habitude la vie excitante qu'elle menait dans les salons et réceptions. En effet Louisa profitait de tous les avantages d'une vie de femme mariée à un gentleman (qui n'en avait de gentleman que le nom). Elle invitait donc sa sœur cadette à venir séjourner à Bath avec elle et son époux. En effet, Mrs Hurst avait ouï dire qu'un beau jeune homme ayant fait fortune dans la marine se trouvait alors à Bath. Elle avait alors immédiatement pensé à sa sœur, qui devait par tous les moyens se fiancer avant son 25ème anniversaire qui prendrait place dans moins d'un mois ! Miss Caroline Bingley décida tout naturellement de se rendre dès le lendemain chez sa chère sœur. Elle séduirait le gentleman, et deviendrait, avant son 25ème anniversaire, Mrs Wentworth, épouse du Capitaine Frederick Wentworth !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une nuit à Pemberley

Lors du dîner, Miss Bingley annonça à ses charmants hôtes qu'elle les quitterait le lendemain matin pour rejoindre sa sœur préférée (qui se trouvait par la même occasion être la seule, ce qui évite les jalousies) à Bath. Si la jeune femme avait été moins concentrée sur elle-même, elle aurait sans aucun doute remarqué le soulagement que provoquait cette annonce au couple Bingley ! Ces derniers pourraient enfin profiter de leur demeure comme bon leur semblent, sans avoir à supporter la harpie qui faisait, malheureusement partie de leur famille. D'autant plus que leur gentillesse et générosité, bien qu'énormes, commençaient à entrevoir leurs limites, limites qui avaient fait surface pour la dernière fois à Netherfield, avant leur déménagement. Et dont la cause n'était que la seule et unique Mrs Bennett, femme qui devient de plus en plus agréable, plus la distance qui nous sépare d'elle augmente.

Au même moment, à Pemberley, Mr et Mrs Darcy allèrent se coucher, exténués. En effet Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth Darcy avaient dû supporter Jane Bingley, que son mari, dans son infini sagesse, envoyait à son meilleur ami, et à sa belle-sœur. Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que Mrs Bingley avait le caractère le plus docile de toute l'Angleterre. Cependant, Mrs Jane Bingley, anciennement Miss Bennet, était enceinte ! Ses hormones lui jouaient donc des tours, et son magnifique caractère, se transformait en réplique de celui de sa mère : in-vi-va-ble ! Malheureusement elle n'en était qu'à son sixième mois de grossesse, et son médecin n'avait en aucun cas conseillé l'alitement. Il faut dire qu'il avait subi la colère froide de Mrs Bennett bis quand il avait osé évoquer cette possibilité. Ce pauvre docteur n'étant ni masochiste ni suicidaire se rétracta aussitôt…

Pour en revenir à notre couple, leur nuit ne fut pas aussi tranquille qu'ils l'avaient espérée, et méritée ! En effet, alors que la lune était à son apogée dans le ciel, Mr Darcy se mit à hurler des mots incompréhensibles, puis se réveilla en sursaut. Sa chère et tendre, inquiétée par son imitation des hurlements de Mrs Bingley – et il faut l'avouer, curieuse- lui demanda :

« William, que se passe-t-il ? Dois-je appeler le docteur ?

-Non, la rassura son époux, ce n'était que le pire cauchemar de toute ma vie !

-Fitzwilliam Darcy, le réprimanda sa femme en souriant, tu m'as dit exactement la même phrase, il y a deux semaine lorsque tu as rêvé du mariage de Georgiana ! »

L'imposant Mr Darcy partit instantanément dans un éclat de rire tonitruant. En effet, sa jeune sœur fut introduite dans la société cet hiver-ci, lors du bal des débutantes. Georgiana Darcy étant tout ce qu'une jeune femme se doit d'être : jolie, gentille, polie, et parfaitement accomplie (selon la définition Darcy bien évidemment), beaucoup d'hommes lui portèrent leur attention. Ce qui déplut fortement à Mr Darcy, assurant parfaitement son rôle de grand frère inquisiteur. D'un autre côté, cela amusa sa femme, qui se délectait de voir son mari si inquiet, si protecteur d'une sœur qui allait avoir 17 ans. Pour en revenir à cette nuit-là, le gentleman préféra rire de cette possibilité que d'en pleurer, puisque finalement son déroulement était quasi inéluctable. Quand il se fut calmé il rétorqua alors :

« J'ai peut-être exagéré cette nuit-là, mais c'est MA petite sœur !

-Elle grandit, et devient une très belle jeune femme, son mariage est imminent, déclara sagement Lizzie.

-J'en conviens. Mais, veux-tu savoir la cause de ce réveil plutôt brutal ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup en effet savoir pourquoi je ne dors plus paisiblement installé contre toi ô grand et chaud Mr Darcy.

-Je viens de rêver, déclara ce dernier sans relever la touche d'humour de sa femme, ou plutôt de cauchemarder devrais-je dire, de la venue de Mrs Bennet, accompagnée de Mrs Wickham, cette dernière se plaignant de l'absence de son mari parti se battre en Amérique.

-Ma mère ! Avec Lydia ! s'exclama la jeune femme horrifié, Oh enfer, que tu sembles si doux comparé à cette paire. »

Un long silence s'installa dans la spacieuse chambre du couple. Les deux jeunes amoureux réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen d'éviter qu'un tel événement, si dramatique et tragique, ne se produise sous peu. La venue de Kitty ou Mary ne leur aurait en aucun cas posait problème, puisqu'elles venaient leur rendre visite dès qu'elles le pouvaient. L'arrivée imprévue de Mr Bennett ou des Gardiner les aurait réjouie au plus haut point. Mais ne serait-ce que d'imaginer devoir subir Lydia et Mrs Bennett pendant dix minutes leur donner des envies des plus sinistres…

« J'ai trouvé ! lança le gentleman. Mon cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, m'a parlé de l'Amiral Croft et du capitaine Wentworth, dans sa dernière lettre, il y a de cela deux semaines. C'est deux héros de guerre se trouvent en ce moment même à Bath. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée d'avancer notre départ pour cette ville et d'en profiter pour faire leur connaissance, et celle de leur entourage ?

-Partir bientôt à Bath ? J'adorerai. Quelle merveilleuse idée viens-tu d'avoir !

-Voilà notre problème réglé. Nous partirons demain en fin de matinée. »

Le jeune couple commença alors une activité sportive nocturne dont s'échappa de nombreux cris résonnant dans l'immensément grande demeure vide de toute personne, et surtout de Georgiana. Activité que quelques siècles plus tard, certains appelleront « danser le mambo à l'horizontale », ou encore « jouer aux scrabbles » et divers autres variantes. Si cette activité vous reste encore obscure, demandez à quelqu'un de vous faire un dessin.

Le lendemain, vers 10 heures, quiconque se baladant aux alentours de Pemberley, aurait pu apercevoir une voiture portant les armoiries Darcy quitter le Derbyshire, et suivi une demi-heure plus tard d'une chaise poste transportant une Miss Bingley et son ego.

Vers 16 heures, les Darcy arrivèrent, après un voyage sans encombre, à Camden Place, où ils logeaient dans l'une des plus somptueuses résidences. Leur arrivée n'étant pas programmée ils eurent la chance d'échapper aux habituelles visites des voisins, déposant leurs cartes, faisant quelques sourires hypocrites, prononçant d'aimables paroles, et cela pendant toute une journée, voire plus. Un autre cauchemar de Mr Darcy.

Si Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth firent un voyage tranquille, ce ne fut pas le cas de Miss Bingley. En effet, à peine deux heures après son départ, elle et sa vanité durent se serrer pour faire place à un couple de personnes âgées venant d'un milieu modeste, ce qui répugnait Caroline. Après ces 6 heures d'horreur, elle arriva enfin à Bath, accueillit par sa sœur, excitée, et son beau-frère, saoul et ronflant, comme à son habitude. Mrs Hurst avait réussi à avoir des places pour une soirée, à laquelle elle savait de source sûre que le capitaine Wentworth serait présent.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Première soirée à Bath

_Voilà le chapitre n°3 : Première soirée à Bath! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à ncistivafic de toujours me lire et me soutenir._

* * *

Les deux sœurs se préparèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi. A 20h30, elles descendirent, tartinées de poudre et de maquillage, ayant des robes très (voire trop) ornées, trouvèrent Mr Hurst presque sobre, pour aller à leur bal.

Il serait peut-être temps de faire connaissance avec la prochaine victime de notre chèvre…euh chère amie. Le capitaine Frederick Wentworth était un jeune homme de 28 ans (magnifique génération sans aucun doute !), au sommet d'une fortune conséquente, grâce à ses exploits dans la Marine. Châtain tirant sur le blond, magnifique yeux bleus, son physique était des plus agréables, son caractère sociable, le faisait aimer de tous, bien qu'il soit secret par rapport à son passé. Presque toutes les mères de Bath cherchaient maintenant à unir l'une de leurs filles avec ce gentleman !

Pour ce qui en était de la soirée qui allait commencée, si les Hurst, Miss Bingley, et Mr Wentworth étaient présents, ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, Sir Walter Elliot, ses deux filles, Elizabeth et Anne, Lady Russel, leur grande amie, et son cousin, Mr Elliot y seraient. Tout comme L'amiral Croft et sa femme. Et au plus grand désespoir de Mr Darcy, lui et sa femme avaient reçu une invitation de dernière minute, qu'ils ne purent refusés.

Cette soirée commença par un très bon repas, pendant lequel Miss Bingley fit des pieds et des mains pour se trouver près de « son » capitaine, et elle y arriva presque puisqu'elle ne fut plus séparer de lui que d'une place, celle de Miss Anne Elliot, qui se retrouvait éloignée de toute ses connaissances, excepté de Lady Russel. Après ce dîner, le bal put commencer, et avec lui le plan en 23 phases de Miss Bingley !

La première phase était de se faire admirer, ce qui ne marcha guère puisqu'il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir du nom et prénom de la jeune femme. Cependant cette dernière ne se découragea pas, et décida qu'elle ne serait satisfaite que quand elle aurait dansé avec ce gentleman ! Et elle finit par avoir gain de cause. Bien que ce fut pour arrêter d'avoir à entendre les encouragements de sa sœur, Mrs Croft.

Miss Anne Elliot fut, elle, toute la soirée, suivit par son fidèle chien, euh non cousin, Mr Elliot, ce qui ravi au plus haut point Lady Russel ! Cette dernière voyait déjà sa filleule maîtresse, comme l'avait été sa mère avant elle, de Kellynch, et pouvoir de nouveau appeler quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie « Lady Elliot ».

Mr Darcy passa sa soirée à faire ample connaissance avec l'amiral Croft, qu'il apprécia de suite. Il essaya aussi de parler avec le capitaine Wentworth, malheureusement le jeune homme était suivi partout où il allait par Miss Bingley. Le maître de Pemberley éprouva immédiatement une grande compassion pour le capitaine. Etre la victime de la sœur de Bingley n'est en aucun cas une bonne situation, il le sait par expérience !

Mrs Darcy discuta avec Miss Elliot, qu'elle trouva présomptueuse et vaniteuse, remarquant ainsi la ressemblance flagrante entre elle et Miss Bingley, puis avec Lady Russel, dotée d'intelligence sans aucun doute, mais n'écoutant pas suffisamment son cœur, et voulant trop plaire à la haute société pour être agréable. Cependant, Lizzie eut la chance de rencontrer Miss Anne Elliot, qui lui rappelait sa sœur Jane (quand elle n'était pas enceinte évidement), et avec qui elle s'entendit de suite très bien. Les deux femmes se promirent de se rendre visite aussi souvent que possible, ce qui fut facilité par le fait qu'elles étaient voisines à Camden Place.

Maintenant entrons dans les détails croustillants de la soirée, qui peuvent ennuyer plus d'un « Mr Bennet » ! Tout d'abord, comme à leur habitude depuis leur mariage, Mr et Mrs Darcy ne dansèrent que l'un avec l'autre, au contraire des Hurst, qui n'avaient dû danser même pas dix danses ensembles de toute leur vie. Caroline Bingley et Elizabeth Elliot, qui étaient devenues inséparables (malgré le prénom de Miss Elliot), passèrent la moitié de la soirée à danser, l'autre à discuter sur les gentlemen les plus en vue. Conversation qui finit en comparaison entre Mr Elliot et Frederick Wentworth. Mr Elliot entretint une discussion avec Sir Elliot et Lady Russel (quand il ne poursuivait pas Anne) qui n'est en aucun point intéressante. Le capitaine passa de très bons moments en compagnie de l'Amiral Croft et de Mr Darcy, ces trois gentlemen devinrent de bons amis. Les deux militaires ayant acquis en une soirée toute l'estime du maître de Pemberley. Lizzie, Mrs Croft et Anne parlèrent pendant une grande partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la doyenne laisse les deux jeunes femmes seules qui commencèrent dès lors à parler de Bath et de la compagnie que l'on pouvait y trouver. La conversation devint bien plus intéressante, quand, isolées dans un coin très tranquille, le sujet dériva sur les hommes de leur entourage. Elizabeth, poussée par une grande curiosité, engagea leur discussion sur cette voie par une phrase anodine :

« Miss Anne, comment trouvez-vous les gentlemen ici présent ?

-Certains sont très riches, d'autres très beau, peu sont amoureux. Un seul réuni toutes ces qualités : le vôtre Mrs Darcy ! Vous êtes bien chanceuse ! répondit avec humour son interlocutrice.

-On me le dit souvent, et je dois avouer que je m'en rends bien compte ! Mais cette question visait à découvrir lequel de ces hommes à votre préférence. Mr Elliot? Capitaine Wentworth ? Mr Tilney? Capitaine Tilney ? Quelqu'un d'autre?

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela ne servirait à rien de tout façon n'est-ce pas? Tout d'abord je n'ai pas la chance de connaître les deux derniers gentlemen que vous avez cités. Quant à Mr Elliot, il a beau être charmant, je ne sais que penser de lui. »

Miss Anne s'arrêta sur cette déclaration ce qui surprit Mrs Darcy qui ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'omission d'une partie de la réponse. Anne, elle, espérait qu'elle ne le noterait jamais, malheureusement au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Elizabeth s'exclama :

« Miss Anne Elliot ! Vous avez osé ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Quel est votre avis sur le Capitaine Frederick Wentworth ? Lady Russel et votre sœur ne semble guère le porter dans leurs cœurs, au contraire de ma belle-sœur par alliance, Miss Bingley. Cependant j'ai confiance en votre jugement et non en les leurs, donc s'il vous plait donnez-le-moi.

- C'est sans aucun doute un des gentlemen les plus parfaits de mes connaissances. Beau, galant, riche, agréable, sans vanité ni orgueil mal placé. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a 8 ans, et depuis j'ai une très haute estime de lui, bien que je craigne que celle qu'il a de moi se soit rapidement dégradée. Néanmoins je vous en supplie ne me demandez pas plus sur cette histoire ou cet homme. Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure. »

La jeune Mrs Darcy ne put de toute façon insister puisque son époux vint lui réclamer les deux danses suivantes.

A quatre heures la réception se termina, les invités exténués mais ayant passés une agréable soirée et faits d'intéressante rencontres retournèrent à leur demeure respective.

Tous voulant se coucher, l'analyse de cette soirée par notre très estimée Miss Bingley devra attendre.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis? Le petit bouton review adore quand il est utilisé et moi aussi alors n'hésitez pas! =)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pour qui sonne le glas ?

La soirée, bien que fatigante, fut une source immense de joie pour tous nos chères convives, et particulièrement pour Miss Bingley. En effet pendant ces quelques heures passées dans la société de Bath, elle pût se rendre compte que tout ici était en mesure de faire son bonheur.

Premièrement, Mrs Darcy, bien que considérée comme intelligente, n'avait leurré aucun baronnet – n'oublions pas que le seul présent était Sir Walter Elliot. En effet pour ce dernier, Elizabeth Darcy avait corrompu, charmé, son richissime mari grâce à une magie des plus obscures (puisqu'elle ne possédait aucune beauté, toujours selon ce baronnet). Cela était déjà une victoire pour Caroline, néanmoins sa plus grande satisfaction fut d'admirer, de contempler, par elle-même la prestance, les manières, la beauté du Capitaine Wentworth. Toutes ces qualités furent renforcées par la preuve attestée de son important capital. Il ne restait à Miss Caroline Bingley qu'à aller à l'abordage de ce séduisant tas d'or !

Cependant, avant de mettre son plan à exécution elle se devait de rendre visite à sa nouvelle grande amie Miss Elliott.

Arrivée, puis annoncée à Camden Place, les deux femmes purent enfin parler (ou serait-ce commérer dans leurs cas ?), seules à seules, puisque Mrs Clay était dehors sur ordre d'Elizabeth, et Anne se trouvait chez une certaine veuve, quelconque, sans le sou, ni beauté aux dires de sa sœur, Mrs Smith.

Le sujet de leur conversation fut vite trouvé : en effet quoi de mieux que le mariage et les rumeurs !

Par ce biais, notre bien-aimée héroïne apprit que sa compagne désirait depuis de nombreuses années (voire décennies, l'âge de cette dernière n'étant connu, le doute plane) épouser son cousin, l'héritier de son père, Mr Elliott. Elle ne doutait point de sa réussite, sa destinée étant de devenir une lady selon elle –preuve que ni les rêves, ni le masochisme, l'orgueil ou la stupidité ne tuent… malheureusement.

Quand leurs commérages dérivèrent sur le Capitaine, Miss Bingley eut la surprise de se voir révéler que son interlocutrice l'avait rencontré pour la première fois il y a de cela plus de huit ans. Comme si la confession ne suffisait point, Elizabeth avoua à Caroline, qu'à cette époque, il était pauvre et fiancé à Anne Elliott ! Néanmoins, grâce à Lady Russel, cet engagement fut rompu, et ils ne le revirent plus jusqu'au déménagement des Crofts à Kellynch, Mrs Croft étant la sœur du Capitaine. Ainsi, il était maintenant célibataire, sans attaches, et surtout riche. Un parti des plus acceptables !

Cette annonce étonna bien plus Miss Bingley que ne le crut Miss Elliott. Ce n'est pourtant point surprenant quand on sait que Caroline avait fait une liste de ses rivales sur laquelle Miss Anne occupait l'avant-dernière place. La lanterne rouge étant Mrs Darcy, qui pour une fois ne la battrait pas. Après tout, elle était déjà mariée à l'un des meilleurs partis du pays, et accessoirement à l'homme que Caroline courtisait depuis ses 16 ans…

Mais, ce n'était pas une relation vieille de presque 10 ans, soit la préhistoire, qui chamboulerait le plan en 23 étapes (un peu comme le Tour de France le siècle suivant…) de la jeune sœur de Louisa Hurst, et aussi de Charles Bingley !

Et c'est sur cette conviction profonde qu'elle rentra diner avec sa sœur et son beau-frère, pour ensuite passer le reste de son après-midi à préparer la phase 2 de son attaque !

Cette même journée fut exploitée avec tout autant de plaisir par Mrs Darcy. En effet elle eut le bonheur de recevoir une lettre de sa chère sœur en réponse au billet les prévenant, elle et son mari, du départ du couple de Pemberley, ainsi que de sa raison… Mrs Bingley, malgré son extrême mauvaise humeur, eut la gentillesse, tardive, de prévenir celle qui venait, lâchement, de l'abandonner, de la présence à Bath de ses deux belles-sœurs préférées : Miss Caroline Bingley et Mrs Louisa Hurst.

Darcy, quant à lui, reçu des nouvelles de l'infortuné mari, qui pria, implora, son ami de supplier sa propre chère et tendre de répondre aussi vite que possible à la sienne, qui depuis six mois n'avait plus qu'une once de tendresse.

Après s'être, donc, acquittés de toutes leurs correspondances la matinée, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux, en tête à tête, au déjeuner.

« Lizzie es-tu sure d'avoir répondu à ta sœur, Jane ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sénile mon cher Darcy, lui fit remarquait sa jeune épouse, je lui ai écrit, tout comme à ma belle-sœur et à mon père.

-Aurais-tu osé écrire à Miss Bingley ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Veux-tu que je mande un médecin ?

-Ma belle-sœur, la seule et l'unique, se trouve aussi être ta sœur depuis 17 ans : Georgiana… Serais-tu sénile ?

-Non, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as rien perdu de ton humour ou de ta vivacité d'esprit ! conclut-il tout en esquissant un sourire »

Le reste du déjeuner se passa avec la même bonne humeur et intelligence que seule une femme peut apporter. Le jeune couple décida ensuite de profiter de la fraicheur de ce début d'année qu'offrait Bath pour digérer et faire un peu d'exercices. Leurs bonnes habitudes les suivirent et le rire d'Elizabeth résonnait dans les rues de la ville balnéaire, tout comme le sourire rayonnant de Darcy.

Leur bonne humeur ne fut même pas entachée par la pluie. Après tout aucune tâche faisant partie, malheureusement, de leurs connaissances n'avait été rencontrée. Ils se réfugièrent dans une petite auberge bondée où ils eurent le plaisir de se retrouver avec Miss Elliott, Anne évidemment pour que ce soit un plaisir, et le Capitaine Wentworth.

Lizzie et Darcy insistèrent pour leur payer un chocolat. Ils vinrent à bout de leur résistance (personne ne résiste à Mr Darcy, c'est une vérité universellement reconnue) et prirent place à une table miraculeusement libre.

Anne était encore un peu sous le choc (ou serait-ce le charme ?) de ce nouveau visage de Mr Darcy et Lizzie lui expliqua avec humour :

« Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Voyez-vous mon cher époux n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non. Je le sais j'en ai fait l'expérience en refusant sa première demande.

-Mrs Darcy ! s'exclama Anne. Ne me mentez pas, vous ne pouvez pas avoir refusé une demande en mariage aussi intéressante !

-Elle l'a fait, répondit le mari en question, si je me souviens bien elle a dit que j'étais le dernier au monde qu'elle consentirait à épouser. Heureusement ma deuxième demande eut une réponse plus favorable.

-Et depuis il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, conclut Elizabeth.

-Assez parler de nous, Capitaine connaissez-vous Miss Anne Elliott ? demanda Darcy sans remarquer le clin d'œil de sa femme qui était bien plus discret que celui de sa belle-mère.

-Oui nous somme d'ancienne connaissance, répondit l'intéressé rivant son regard dans celui d'Anne. »


	5. 5 : Mrs Darcy devient Sherlock Holmes

_Voici le chapitre 5 : Elizabeth Darcy devient Sherlock Holmes._

_Merci à **ncistivafic** pour ses reviews! =)  
_

_Et pour répondre à **Ombre**, je n'ai pas choisi le nom de capitaine (qui en effet est plutôt significatif 'went worth' = 'ça a déjà été pire' en gros). Dans cette histoire tous les personnages sont de Jane Austen. Je pense que tu as reconnu ceux qui viennent d'Orgueil et Préjugés, et bien Capitaine Wentworth, et la famille Elliott (et quelques autres) viennent de Persuasion, le dernier livre de Jane Austen qui est génial et qui a été adapté deux fois. Je te recommande le livre et les deux adaptations! Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review! =)  
_

* * *

Lizzie le sentait. Ce sentiment était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait ressenti lors de son séjour à Netherfield quand Jane était tombée malade. A chaque fois qu'elle avait parlé avec Darcy durant ces quelques jours ce sentiment précis se manifestait. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule et unique chose : on lui cachait quelque chose et cela elle ne pouvait l'accepter! Son cerveau tournait à fonds régimes (ce qui ne lui fit pas mal car elle y était habitué contrairement à notre chère héroïne Miss Bingley).

Elle allait enquêter et elle trouverait des réponses ! Elizabeth Darcy n'abandonnerait pas avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre son amie, Anne Elliott, et le célibataire le plus prisée de Bath, Capitaine Wentworth.

Cette dernière était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et suppositions qu'elle ne remarqua ni le départ de Miss Elliott, raccompagnée par son cousin Sir Elliott, ni celui du Capitaine Wentworth peu de temps après elle.

Fitzwilliam Darcy observait sa femme, toujours assise à leur table, fronçant les sourcils et fixant intensément la trace laissée par la tasse de chocolat du Capitaine. Au bout de cinq minutes le spectacle devenait lassant. Enfin, non. La vue du corps de sa femme ne serait jamais lassant pour lui, au contraire même. Mais, les regards que lançaient la crème de Bath à sa femme le dérangeait et puisqu'il n'était pas digne d'un gentleman de commencer une bagarre, autant arrêter l'attraction tout de suite (ce n'était en plus même pas aussi amusant que des poney-tamponneurs).

Le retour à Camden Place fut silencieux, Darcy voyait bien que quelque chose préoccupait son épouse et il savait par expérience qu'elle lui dirait tout en temps voulu, c'est-à-dire quand elle aurait besoin de lui pour ses petites enquêtes.

De son côté, Caroline Bingley venait tout juste de rentrer chez sa sœur où elle espérait pouvoir se reposer tranquillement et préparer l'étape 3 de son plan, ou serait-ce 4 elle ne se souvenait déjà plus (tout poisson rouge a une mémoire de 3 secondes, notre héroïne a une mémoire de trois secondes, déduisez-en ce que vous voulez...). Malheureusement pour elle, Mr Hurst avait émergé, exceptionnellement, de son état d'ébriété pour la première fois depuis son mariage avec Louisa. Il était donc redevenu en charge de sa maison et avait décidé d'imposer à sa femme et à sa belle-sœur une visite aux Darcys !

Évidemment cette nouvelle ne ravit personne, et c'était bien l'effet escompté ! C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, cinq personnes se retrouvèrent autour d'une table s'observant comme s'ils étaient tous les suspects d'un meurtre. Louisa fut la première à craquer et avoua le … Euh, non, elle demanda à Mrs Darcy ce qu'elle pensait de la compagnie que l'on pouvait trouver à Bath. Les deux gentlemen voyant la tournure qu'allait prendre la discussion s'éclipsèrent dans le petit bureau de Darcy, et furent maudis pour ce geste par la femme de ce dernier.

Les trois femmes commencèrent donc une discussion à propos des personnes présentes à Bath. Enfin, surtout des hommes riches et beau (cette partie étant en option, tout comme la jeunesse). En effet, aux yeux de Lizzie, Caroline Bingley était la version primaire et première de la péripatéticienne. Elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir sur la table de la salle à manger, quand Elizabeth entendu un nom qui la réveilla immédiatement : Capitaine Frederick Wentworth.

La jeune femme se mêla dès lors à la conversation des deux sœurs et décida d'utiliser son ironie pour dire la vérité, se moquer de ses interlocutrices, avoir toutes les informations qu'elle veut sans que ni Caroline ni Louisa ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Cela étant plutôt facile au vu de la taille des cerveaux de ces deux chèvres sœurs.

Elizabeth se surprit elle-même de son talent de comédienne, même si elle ne savait pas si gagner la confiance des ces deux superficielles personnes était une bonne échelle de talent. Néanmoins, elle découvrit que Caroline était persuadée d'être engagée au Capitaine dans moins de deux semaines. Elle assura même à ses deux 'amies' de discussion que le passé du Capitaine montrait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances.

Lizzie sut que c'était exactement à ce moment qu'elle devait jouer la comédie pour résoudre une partie de son enquête. Complètement hypocrite et sournoise, elle lui assura à Caroline que cela se voyait qu'il était attirée par elle, et qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il l'a convaincue.

Caroline, son ego déjà surdimensionné, se fit renforcer dans sa stupidité et son arrogance et confia à Louisa et Mrs Darcy que le Capitaine Wentworth avait déjà été fiancée à une femme (oui une femme, pas une chèvre) huit ans auparavant, mais que heureusement les fiançailles avaient été rompues.

Elizabeth n'était pas du tout rassasiée, elle voulait tout savoir : le nom, l'âge, la location, la vie, tout, de cette mystérieuse femme. Heureusement pour elle, Miss Bingley ne savait pas se taire, elle continua donc son histoire en expliquant que cette inconnue est ici à Bath et que tout le monde (enfin, elle, les Hursts et les Darcys) la connaissait !

Louisa l'empressa de lui dire qui c'était elle mourrait d'impatience (au figuré, pas littéralement par malheur). Caroline ne se fit pas plus prier :

« Quand je l'ai appris, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. J'étais tellement persuadée qu'elle n'était pas une menace que je l'avais à peine remarquée ! Heureusement une très bonne amie à moi m'a prévenue de la supercherie. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la croire, néanmoins connaissant son honnêteté et son lien avec cette affaire je ne pus que la croire. Cette nouvelle m'a prise par surprise j'ai failli défaillir. Qui n'aurait pas défaillit en apprenant une histoire de si mauvaise augure ?

-Je comprends votre réaction, répondit Elizabeth entrant dans le jeu de Caroline, je ne m'attends pas à moins de vous. Mais je vous en supplie, ce mystère est trop important pour que nous puissions survivre avec, qui est cette femme ?

-Si je vous confie ce secret, Mrs Darcy, vous voudriez me faire interner tellement cette situation est chimérique.

-Que nenni ma chère Miss Bingley, nos différents appartiennent au passé. Je crois votre expertise dans ce domaine. »

Elizabeth comprit facilement que sa comédie avait marché et qu'elle allait enfin résoudre sa première énigme, toute fière. Caroline reprit son mélodrame avec un ton si important qu'il rendait sa voix encore plus insupportable que d'habitude :

« Le nom de l'ancienne fiancée du Capitaine Wentworth est…

* * *

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience mais je ne peux rien promettre quant à l'arrivé du prochain chapitre car le bac approche, je vais faire de mon mieux! _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Et l'oscar revient à

Elizabeth feignit la surprise, l'ébahissement, l'étonnement, l'incompréhension, la stupéfaction, l'ahurissement, la consternation, l'effarement. Et si vous connaissez d'autres synonymes, veuillez les rajouter à cette longue liste. A l'intérieur, elle exultait, sa joie était immense, et son machiavélisme semblait être en bonne voie pour être comblé.

Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir oublié de donner un cerveau aux sœurs Bingley. Elle décida alors d'inventer un subterfuge pour obliger leurs trois visiteurs à s'éclipser. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de Caroline et Louisa et se dirigea vers le bureau de son chère et tendre. Elle demanda à lui parler en tête à tête. Il prit congé, temporairement, de Mr Hurst, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en compagnie de sa femme. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur leur divan, et Fitzwilliam prit la parole :

« Lizzie, que me voulez-vous ? Etes-vous encore saine après tant de temps passé seule sans échappatoire avec les sœurs Bingley ?

-Tout va pour le mieux Mr Darcy. En réalité, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié Louisa Hurst et Caroline Bingley que pendant la dernière demi-heure. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que vous trouviez une bonne raison pour que nos chers invités rentrent chez eux… Je vous en supplie !

-Vous m'en suppliez ma chère ? Dans ce cas là, il me semble que je vais devoir trouver une excuse, mais que gagnerais-je à t'aider ? demanda, non sans sous-entendus, Darcy

-Il me semble que vous m'avez épousé, ainsi il me semble que nous avons quelques devoirs conjugaux à remplir. Si vous m'obligez à devoir rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus avec ces deux énergumènes qui servent de sœur à ce cher Mr Bingley, je t'assure que ces devoirs ne seront plus remplis avant notre anniversaire de mariage…

-Mais… C'est dans huit mois !

-Tout à fait ! Alors, fit sournoisement Elizabeth, quel est votre choix ?

-Et bien, il me semble que nous avons promis au Capitaine Harville de lui rendre visite dans le courant de la journée, il ne faudrait pas que nous manquions à notre promesse…

-Je le pense aussi, mon cher. »

Ainsi, moins de dix minutes plus tard, la maison Darcy, sur Camden Place, se retrouva libre de tout intrus. Darcy essaya bien de faire parler sa femme qui se montrait d'une humeur si rayonnante que cela contrastait avec son comportement d'intrigante des derniers temps. Malheureusement, son plan échoua et il ne put dire qu'il était surpris. En effet en quatre mois de mariage, il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, remporté un seul de ces duels psychologiques.

Il aurait du savoir en choisissant une femme aussi belle, intelligente, et cultivée que la vie allait être pleine de rebondissement. Seulement, Fitzwilliam Darcy savait pertinemment qu'en 28 ans de vie, son union avec Elizabeth avait été la seule chose, en dehors de sa sœur, qui avait été régi par son cœur et non par sa raison. Et il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir suivie la voix qui lui disait que Lizzie était la seule avec qui il pourrait vivre heureux et comblé, et non celle qui lui soufflait que c'était irraisonnable, que « l'attente de sa famille, le rang de Miss Eliza, et sa famille » déconseillait cette union et même la rendait dangereuse.

Ainsi il passa le reste de l'après-midi à épier sa femme. Celle-ci avait entamé un roman fort intéressant dans la bibliothèque et n'en sortait pas, ce qui avait pour résultat d'agrandir la curiosité et l'impatience de son mari. Ce qu'Elizabeth n'ignorait pas et faisait même plutôt exprès. Après tout, bien qu'elle ait longtemps pensé que nous ne sommes sur Terre que pour amuser nos voisins et rire d'eux à notre tour, elle s'était finalement rendu compte que rien ne valait de faire tourner en bourrique et ensuite de rire de son époux…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, qu'Elizabeth prévenu Darcy qu'ils étaient invités à une soirée chez Lady Dalrymple et qu'ils allaient s'y rendre. Mr Darcy eut beau protester, rien ne fit, elle le poussa dans sa chambre, appela un domestique pour l'aider à s'habiller et fit de même pour elle. Moins d'une heure et demie plus tard, le couple fit son entrée, quelques secondes avant celle de la maîtresse de maison, une femme d'un certain âge à qu'il ne fallait jamais mentionner son âge, sa beauté (imaginer le croisement de Mr Collins, Mr Hurst, et d'une guenon, pour avoir une touche féminine, et vous serez à des milliers de kilomètres de sa laideur). En effet, elle possédait un égo de la taille de l'Irlande, et une fortune considérable, avec comme grande fierté sa fille. En somme, elle était le doppelgänger de Lady Catherine de Bourg…

Les invités étaient du même acabit : Sir Elliott, sa fille ainée, Mr Elliott, Lady Russell, Miss Bingley, Mr et Mrs Hurst et un autre nombre incalculable d'égos démesurés que la question qui venait à l'esprit de toute personne était : comment tenaient-ils tous dans cette pièce ? Néanmoins, la Marine faisait honneur à l'Angleterre avec le Capitaine Harville, Capitaine Benwick, Capitaine Wentworth, et l'Amiral Croft (et leur compagne respective, si compagne existait). Du côté des civils, seuls Miss Anne Elliott, et les Darcys semblaient être fréquentable sans risque d'asile psychiatrique…

Elizabeth eut le plaisir d'entrapercevoir une scène entre deux êtres qui lui étaient devenus chers avant que la maîtresse de maison ne fasse son entrée comme si elle était la reine d'Angleterre. Dès que celle-ci fut hors de leur vue, le couple se dirigea vers leurs amis de la Marine. Les retrouvailles entre les hommes furent réellement appréciées et ils partirent sur une conversation sur le prix de l'entretien des voitures, les bonnes races de chevaux pour aller plus vite, et évidemment la dernière rencontre sportive… Mrs Harville et Croft décidant de donner leur avis, Elizabeth attendit, en écoutant d'une oreille les hommes et leur discussion virile, que Miss Anne soit libérée de sa famille et puisse la rejoindre.

Elle dut prendre son mal en patience et décida donc d'observer les personnes en présence. La plupart de la gente féminine partageait la pensée que mettre une tonne et demie de maquillage sur un visage le rendait plus joli, et ne se remarquait pas… Malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient avoir plus tord. Quant aux messieurs, Elizabeth ne s'intéressa qu'à leur petit groupe. Ils semblaient tous captivés par leur conversation. Le capitaine Benwick était un peu en retrait, mais rien qui ne sorte de l'inhabituel. La seule personne ayant une attitude bizarre était définitivement le Capitaine Frederick Wentworth. Il ne pipait mots, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Anne réussit, après moult efforts, à se libérer de l'emprise démoniaque de sa famille et put se rapprocher de Lizzie. Elles commencèrent un dialogue dès plus banale, qui dériva rapidement vers des contrées largement plus amusantes et trop intelligentes pour les neuf dixième de la population de la salle.

C'est au détour de leur conversation, qu'Elizabeth entama un sujet qu'elle savait plus sensible :

« Alors, aujourd'hui j'ai parlé pendant plus d'une demi-heure avec les sœurs Bingley. Et comme tu le sais, Miss Caroline est devenue une très bonne amie de ta sœur, et puisque ma belle-sœur par alliance est en recherche active de mari, elle s'est renseignée sur le Capitaine Wentworth, et a découvert qu'il avait été fiancé, et le nom de la jeune femme, il y a de cela environ dix ans

-Huit ans et demi. » Murmura Anne, fixant le sol.

* * *

_Merci à ncistivafic pour me lire, et à tout ceux qui lit : donnez moi votre avis : toute critique est constructive !=)_


	7. 7 : Quelques cadavres dans le placard

**Voici le chapitre 7 : Quelques cadavres quand le placard!**

_En réponse à une review de Sacha : le choix du Capitaine est justement car c'est un homme bon (mon héros Austenien préféré pour tout te dire). De plus, où est-ce écrit que la vie est juste et que les 'méchants' ne peuvent faire tomber les 'bons' dans leurs filets? De plus, ne crois-tu pas que le Capitaine puisse résister à Caroline?_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Elizabeth s'arrêta net dans son récit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie avoue si vite. A vrai dire, elle espérait voir à la convaincre, à la forcer de lâcher le morceau. En aucun cas, elle ne pensait se retrouver face à une Anne fixant intensément le sol, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La déception passée, Mrs Darcy réalisa que, pour une fois, Caroline Bingley avait eu raison. Si le lendemain, des cochons volaient, des poules devenaient carnivores, son mari bavard elle ne serait même pas surpris par contre la jeune femme le serait si sa belle-sœur, par alliance, venait à être considérée comme intelligente et fine d'esprit.

Anne Elliott, quant à elle, restait silencieuse. Elle ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ces fiançailles avaient été enterrées par sa famille, en parler était tenter le destin, la colère des dieux, et elle avait dû, seule, abandonnée de ses proches, essayer d'en faire le deuil. Malheureusement, les années et la solitude ne l'avaient pas épargnée et elle le savait, elle n'était plus dans la beauté de sa jeunesse. Si elle se montrait honnête avec elle-même, elle se rendrait compte que ce qu'elle a perdu en candeur, elle l'a gagné en expérience, en sérénité, et en sagesse. Ce qui faisait que Miss Elliott n'était absolument pas perdante au change.

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'un commun et silencieux accord de sortir prendre l'air frais et revigorant de Bath. Anne prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans son récit, en guise d'explication, pour son amie :

« L'été 1806, je fis la rencontre de Mr Frederick Wentworth, par le biais de son frère, Edward, qui était alors vicaire près de Kellynch, la résidence de ma famille. Il avait alors exactement le même caractère enjoué, et intelligent, très bel homme, mais malheureusement il était pauvre. Sa carrière dans la Marine commençait et il était persuadé de pouvoir faire fortune rapidement, ce qui se révéla vrai. Rapidement, nous développâmes l'un pour l'autre des sentiments forts qui nous poussèrent à nous fiancer. Mon père condamna cette union, et surtout ma marraine, Lady Russell, me persuada que c'était déraisonnable. Je rompis notre promesse, il partit sur mer, et nos chemins ne se croisèrent plus jusqu'à il y a de cela deux mois quand sa sœur Mrs Croft et son mari l'Amiral louèrent Kellynch.

-Miss Bingley m'a dit tenir cette histoire de votre sœur, fit remarquer Lizzie, Miss Elizabeth, pourtant peu semble la connaitre.

-Sir Elliott, mon père, a tenu cette histoire secrète. Seuls Elizabeth, Lady Russel, Mr Edward Wentworth, lui-même, Capitaine Wentworth et moi-même connaissons tous les détails.

-Je suis désolée Miss Anne d'avoir fait remonter de si douloureux souvenirs, mais je me dois de vous prévenir que ma belle-sœur Miss Bingley a fait du capitaine sa nouvelle proie, et elle ne recule devant rien, j'en ai moi-même fait l'expérience. Elle se croit irrésistible, ce qui est loin de la vérité avouons-le.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il Mrs Darcy ?

-Ma chère, vous avez passé huit ans et demi à ressasser vos erreurs passées, votre idylle qui n'eut à peine le temps d'éclore avant d'être condamné. Vous vous sentez coupable, vous passez vos nuits à imaginer quelle serait votre vie si vous aviez tenu tête à votre famille. Croyez-moi Miss Anne je connais ce sentiment et il ne partira pas si vous épousez votre cousin ou laissez le capitaine se lier avec une autre femme. Je suis passée par là, vous êtes mon amie, et je veux vous aider.

-Je ne sais de quoi vous parlez, mais supposons que je sache. Pourquoi risqueriez-vous votre place toute fraiche et fragile dans la haute société pour une affaire vieille d'une décennie ?

-Dans ce cas hypothétique, je dirais que ce serait pour aider une amie et car voir l'humiliation se peindre une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Miss Bingley me réjouirait ! »

Un sourire teinté d'humour, et de mélancolie, s'afficha sur le visage d'Anne faisant miroir à celui d'Elizabeth. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent qu'il était de temps de rentrer profiter de la soirée, c'est-à-dire du concert de musique classique. Elles se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs familles respectives.

Miss Anne fut immédiatement accaparée par un Mr Elliott dont les intentions étaient plus que claires, proches de celles d'un Valmont envers une Tourvel. Quiconque avec des yeux auraient pu s'en rendre compte. Le cerveau étant optionnel dans ce cas-là, en effet Elizabeth Elliott et Caroline Bingley avaient réussi à tirer la même conclusion et leurs cranes sonnent creux.

De son côté, Elizabeth Darcy avait rejoint les bras aimant et protecteur de son mari, qui avait remarqué le sourire de son épouse. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, sa femme avait une idée derrière la tête et il savait qu'il fallait parfois mieux rester dans l'ignorance. Ils prirent place au dernier rang, à cause de leur retard, ce qui ravit Elizabeth. En effet de là, elle pouvait observer à la fois son amie, sa belle-sœur et le capitaine.

C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua que ce dernier quitta la pièce assez rapidement, le visage fermé, le regard rempli d'émotions. Émotions qu'elle avait vues pour la dernière fois dans le regard de son mari quand elle avait refusé sa première demande en mariage. Lizzie s'apprêtait à se lever quand son mari l'arrêta et lui murmure : « Je pense que mon écoute et mon expérience seront plus appréciés par le Capitaine que toutes tes qualités réunies ne pourraient l'être ma chère Mrs Darcy. » La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer et rassura Miss Anne par un petit sourire en coin. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de son amie, elle se souvenait des semaines où elle était persuadée d'avoir perdu Fitzwilliam à jamais, d'atteindre d'une minute à l'autre l'annonce de son engagement avec une jeune femme de son rang.

De son coté, Mr Darcy avait rejoint le Capitaine Wentworth sur le perron de l'opéra, sous la pluie battante, et s'était posté à sa droite. Les deux hommes avaient le regard fixe, perdu dans leurs souvenirs.

« Elizabeth a refusé ma première demande en mariage. De par mon rang et ma fortune je n'avais pu imaginer qu'elle me refuse sa main, bien mal m'en pris puisque ses mots exacts furent 'vous êtes le dernier homme du monde que je consentirais à épouser'. Et avant cette humiliante déclaration, j'ai dû l'observer se rapprocher de l'homme qui a brisé le cœur de ma petite sœur de 15 ans à l'époque. J'ai cru la perdre plusieurs fois, tout en subissant le harcèlement de Miss Bingley.

-Pourquoi me confiez-vous des détails aussi personnels ? demanda Frederick, se retournant vers son ami.

-Ma femme est un très bonne juge des caractères, très fine observatrice de la société, et je sais qu'en ce moment, elle partage un secret, une histoire, avec Miss Anne Elliott et j'ai le sentiment que cela vous concerne aussi. Et, je n'ai pu que remarquer la résignation, empreinte d'une douleur immense et de regret, emplissant votre regard quand il se pose sur Miss Anne et Mr Elliott. Je vais maintenant retourner à l'intérieur, à ma femme. Quant à vous, le choix est simple : allez-vous abandonner alors que votre bonheur est à portée de main ? »


End file.
